The Nightmare Chatroom
by An Anime Fangirl
Summary: What if back then Hiruko, Hifumi, Mizuki and some other people had Internet? Well, the only word there is for that is complete chaos. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**The Nightmare Chatroom**

**(A/N I got the idea from a chatroom with my family and friends. How I got this into Nightmare Inspector, I will never know)**

**

* * *

**

NightmareQueen99 - Amaya

The_Nightmare_Inspector - Hiruko

SilverStar_84 - Mizuki

Cant_Touch_This - Hifumi

MistBell12 - Kasumi

FantasyLander371 - Kairi

FantasyHelper21 - Shima

* * *

**Chatroom Name - Silver Star Tea House Chatroom

* * *

**

**NightmareQueen99 has logged on.**

**The_Nightmare_Inspector has logged on.**

NightmareQueen99 - Hey Hiruko!

The_Nightmare_Inspector - Hello Amaya

NightmareQueen99 - I wonder where Mizuki is. Mizuki said to meet her here at 11:30 and lo and behold, it's 11:30

The_Nightmare_Inspector - She's just late. She's turn up soon

**SilverStar_84 has logged on.**

The_Nightmare_Inspector - See?

SilverStar_84 - Whew, you guys are here.

NightmareQueen99 - Mizuki? Why did you call us here?

SilverStar_84 - Wait, we just need Kasumi—

**MistBell12 has logged on.**

SilverStar_84 - here.

MistBell12 - Is everyone here?

SilverStar_84 - Yup

The_Nightmare_Inspector - Can someone explain what happened?

SilverStar_84 - Well, they're all yours Kasumi

MistBell12 - Well . . . you see . . .

NigthmareQueen99 - Yeah?

MistBell12 - I . . . kinda . . . have this . . . m . . .

The_Nightmare_Inspector - For the love of . . . are you going to say it or not?

MistBell12 - I'M GETTING TO IT YOU BASTARD!

NightmareQueen99 - . . .

SilverStar_84 - . . .

The_Nightmare_Inspector - Wow. You know, I got to go. Bye Amaya and Mizuki

**The_Nightmare_Inspector has logged out.**

NightmareQueen99 - Nice one Kasumi

Mistbell12 - *Sweatdrops*

SilverStar_84 - Why did you do that?

MistBell12 - I really don't know, it just kinda got out.

NightmareQueen99 - Well? What happened?

**Cant_Touch_This has logged on.**

MistBell12 - Well, I got to go. Rumor Club. See ya!

**MistBell12 has logged out.**

NightmareQueen99 - O . . . kay?

Cant_Touch_This - What was that?

NightmareQueen99 - I really don't know.

SilverStar_84 - That . . . was weird.

NightmareQueen99 - *Nods*

NightmareQueen99 - Anyway, time for more important things. For example, Hifumi? REALLY?

Cant_Touch_This - What?

NightmareQueen99 - Your screen name.

Cant_Touch_This - *Flips hair* It's a true statement

SilverStar_84 - Can you flip hair in a chatroom?

NightmareQueen99 - No, you can't

Cant_Touch_This - Okay, I give you that, but my screen name is fine

NightmareQueen99 - No it's not

Cant_Touch_This - Yes it is

NightmareQueen99 - No it's not

Cant_Touch_This - Yes it is

NightmareQueen99 - No it's not

SilverStar_84 - I wonder if they would notice me writing . . .

Cant_Touch_This - Yes it is

NightmareQueen99 - Not it's not

Cant_Touch_This - Yes it is

NightmareQueen99 - No it's not

SilverStar_84 - *Thinking of ways to get Amaya and Hifumi to notice her* I wonder if Hifumi likes Kasumi . . .

Cant_Touch_This - Yes it . . . wait . . . WHAT?

NightmareQueen99- WHAT?

SilverStar_84 -Wow, they actually noticed me.

NightmareQueen99 - What the hell did you just write?

SilverStar_84 - Nothing! Just random stuff

Cant_Touch_This - No, I remember it saying that I LIKE KASUMI?

SilverStar_84 - Um, Hiruko needs me for a second, got to go bye!

**SilverStar_84 had logged out.**

NightmareQueen99 - O…kay, that was weird.

Cant_Touch_This - Very.

**FantasyLander371 has logged on.**

**FantasyHelper21 has logged on.**

NightmareQueen99 - And who are you guys?

FastasyLander371 - It's Kairi

FastasyHelper21 - And Shima!

NightmareQueen99 - Oh, long time no chat Kairi

FastasyLander371 - Who are you?

NightmareQueen99 - *Bands her head against a wall* It's Amaya moron

FastasyHelper21 - Who?

FastasyLander371 - Oh, Amaya, haven't heard from you for a while

Cant_Touch_This - Amaya, you know Kairi?

NightmareQueen99 - *Nods*

FastasyHelper21 - So, what happened?

Cant_Touch_This - Weird stuff

NightmareQueen99 - For once, he's right

Cant_Touch_This - Yes—wait WHAT? I'M ALWAYS RIGHT!

NightmareQueen99 - No, you're not

Cant_Touch_This - Yes, I am

NightmareQueen99 - No you're not

Cant_Touch_This - Yes I am

FastasyHelper21 - I wonder if they would notice me writing …

NightmareQueen99 - No you're not

Cant_Touch_This - Yes I am

NightmareQueen99 - No you're not

FastasyLander371 - Well, they didn't

Cant_Touch_This - Yes. I Am.

NightmareQueen99 -No. You're. Not

Cant_Touch_This - Yes. I. Am.

FastasyHelper21 - Well, I'm gone. See ya!

**FastasyHelper21 has logged out. **

NightmareQueen99 - No. You're. Not.

FastasyLander371 - Well, I'm gone too.

**FastasyLander371 has logged out.**

Cant_Touch_This - I got to go. The Rumor Club and everything. We fight about this later?

NightmareQueen99 - Sure

Cant_Touch_This - Well, see ya you black widow spider

**Cant_Touch_This had logged out.**

NightmareQueen99 - Great. I'm all alone now.

**The_Nightmare_Inspector has logged on.**

The_Nightmare_Inspector - Kasumi gone?

NightmareQueen99 - With everyone else.

The_Nightmare_Inspector - So, what did I miss?

NightmareQueen99 - A hell of a lot.

The_Nightmare_Inspector - I kinda doubt that. I haven't been gone that long.

NightmareQueen99 - Does it really matter?

The_Nightmare_Inspector - I guess not.

NightmareQueen99 - Anyway, since you have been gone, the second that Hifumi got in, Kasumi left for the Rumor Club, me and him fought about his screen name that was Cant_Touch_This, Mizuki said something about Hifumi liking Kasumi, Mizuki left, Kairi and Shima showed up, me and Hifumi fought again, this time about he always being right, Kairi and Shima left, and just before you came back in, Hifumi left for the Rumor Club, saying that we will fight later.

The_Nightmare_Inspector - *Sweatdrops* Danm, I missed a lot.

NightmareQueen99 - *Nods*

The_Nightmare_Inspector - Anyway, any reason why Kasumi leave the second Hifumi showed up?

NightmareQueen99 - *Shrugs* Really don't know. Maybe it was because of Mizuki said?

The_Nightmare_Inspector - *Idea pops in Hiruko's head*

NightmareQueen99 - *Idea pops in Amaya's head*

The_Nightmare_Inspector - You thinking what I'm thinking?

NightmareQueen99 - *Nods*

The_Nightmare_Inspector - Come meet me in our room.

NightmareQueen99 - Why do I have a feeling that this is become completely out of control later on?

The_Nightmare_Inspector - Maybe because the two of us are both Baku and completely sadistic and satanic?

NightmareQueen99 - You have a point there . . .

**NightmareQueen99 has logged out. **

The_Nightmare_Inspector - I'm having the feeling that I'm going to be last to leave the chatroom …

**The_Nightmare_Inspector has logged out.**

**SmexyGemEyes79 has logged on.**

SmexyGemEyes79 - Hello? Anyone here?

SmexyGemEyes79 - Danm it! I missed it!

**SmexyGemEyes79 has logged out.**

**Me - WOW. This was WAY longer than I thought it would be. I was thinking about 4 or 5 pages, but it was 8! Dude! **

**Well, we have a lot of questions here. Why did Kasumi cuss at Hiruko? What was she going to tell Hiruko, Mizuki and Amaya? Why did she leave when Hifumi came into the chatroom? Why did Mizuki say that Hifumi likes Kasumi? Why did Mizuki leave? Why did Kairi and Shima come into the chatroom? How does Amaya know Kairi? Why did Amaya and Hifumi have TWO fights? Why did Amaya have the feeling that this will get out of hand later on? What are Amaya and Hiruko planning? What was the idea that Amaya and Hiruko both had? Why did Hiruko have the feeling that he was going to leave the chatroom last? And who was SmexyGemEyes79? **

**13 questions to be answered … Cookies to everyone who reviews! And CAKE to who ever gets the right questions!**

**Kairi - Review so your fantasy comes true.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Nightmare Chatroom**

**

* * *

**

NightmareQueen99 - Amaya

The_Nightmare_Inspector - Hiruko

SilverStar_84 - Mizuki

Cant_Touch_This - Hifumi

MistBell12 - Kasumi

FantasyLander371 - Kairi

FantasyHelper21 - Shima

* * *

**Chatroom Name - Silver Star Tea House Chatroom**

**

* * *

**

**MistBell12 has logged on.**

**NightmareQueen99 has logged on. **

**The_Nightmare_Inspector has logged on.**

MistBell12 - Okay you two, what is it?

NightmareQueen99 - We just have some questions for you.

MistBell12 - Why do I have the feeling that you and Hiruko are smiling evilly?

The_Nightmare_Inspector - Maybe because we are?

MistBell12 - O . . . kay, what's up?

The_Nightmare_Inspector - Why did you leave the second Hifumi came in?

MistBell12 - Oh . . . No reason. I just had to leave for the Rumor Club.

NightmareQueen99 - Then why did Hifumi leave until 1:00? I remember because me and him were fighting. Again.

MistBell12 - Oh . . . that . . . well, um . . .

NightmareQueen99 - Yeah?

MistBell12 - I . . . and . . . him

The_Nightmare_Inspector - Go on

**Cant_Touch_This has logged on. **

Mistbell12 - Oh, Mizuki is calling for me. I got to go bye!

**MistBell12 has logged off.**

NightmareQueen99 - DANM YOU HIFUMI!

The_Nightmare_Inspector - WE ALMOST GOT KASUMI TO TELL US!

Cant_Touch_This - What? What was she going to tell you?

NightmareQueen99 - We don't know because YOU ruined it!

Cant_Touch_This - WHY THE HELL ARE YOU BLAMING ME?

The_Nightmare_Inspector - MAYBE BECAUSE YOU CAME IN?

NightmareQueen99 - THAT'S IT HIFUMI! *Nightmare Virus*

**Cant_Touch_This has been disconnected.**

The_Nightmare_Inspector - Well, that got rid of him. Nice work.

NightmareQueen99 - *Grins*

The_Nightmare_Inspector - By the way, what are we going to do now?

NightmareQueen99 - That's easy. We'll just make another—

**SilverStar_84 has logged on.**

NightmareQueen99 - plan to get the info.

SilverStar_84 - What info?

NightmareQueen99 - Oh … um, nothing. Listen Hiruko, meet me in our room later okay?

**NightmareQueen99 has logged off.**

SliverStar_84 - What were you two doing?

The_Nightmare_Inspector - Nothing special.

SilverStar_84 - Right. By the way, where is Hifumi?

The_Nightmare_Inspector - Don't know, don't care. He was here, but he left.

SilverStar_84 - Why?

The_Nightmare_Inspector - Amaya gave him the nightmare virus.

SilverStar_84 - What's that?

The_Nightmare_Inspector - A virus that disconnects anyone.

SilverStar_84 - Wow, why did she do that? Wait, don't tell me, she got into another fight with Hifumi.

The_Nightmare_Inspector - *Nods*

SilverStar_84 - I knew it.

The_Nightmare_Inspector - … Hey Mizuki. Is Kasumi with you right now?

SilverStar_84 - *Looks around* Nope, why?

The_Nightmare_Inspector - Me and Amaya were talking to her when she left saying that you called her.

SilverStar_84 - That isn't true. I never called her.

The_Nightmare_Inspector - Danm, then WHERE did she go?

SilverStar_84 - *Shrugs*

**FantasyLander371 has logged on.**

**FantasyHelper21 has logged on.**

SilverStar_84 - And who are you guys?

FantasyLander371 - I thought we went through this. It's Kairi

FantasyHelper21 - And SHIMA!

The_Nightmare_Inspector - Oh, hi.

FantasyLander371 - Let me guess, Hiruko?

The_Nightmare_Inspector - Who else?

SilverStar_84 - Hi

FantasyHelper21 - Oh, Hiruko, before I forget. Hifumi was here, he said to meet with him in the chatroom later.

The_Nightmare_Inspector - Why?

FantasyHelper21 - He didn't say.

The_Nightmare_Inspector - Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

SilverStar_84 - Hiruko, you are such a pessimist.

The_Nightmare_Inspector - I'm a Baku. Baku are pessimists.

FantasyLander371 - Can't you try to be a little bit … oh, I don't know, a bit HAPPIER?

SilverStar_84 - Thank you.

The_Nightmare_Inspector - No.

FantasyHelper21 - Oh, COME ON Hiruko. It would kill you. Nothing can.

The_Nightmare_Inspector - I have two words for you. No. Way.

SilverStar_84 - Hiruko, don't make me go up there.

The_Nightmare_Inspector - Try Mizuki. TRY.

**SilverStar_84 has logged off.**

The_Nightmare_Inspector - I got to run before Mizuki catches me. Bye.

**The_Nightmare_Inspector has logged off.**

FantasyLander371 - Well, it's just us.

FasntasyHelper21 - Wanna get something to eat?

FantasyLander371 - Sure.

**FantasyHelper21 has logged off.**

**FantasyLander21 has logged off.**

**NightmareQueen99 has logged on.**

NightmareQueen99 - Great. Just great. I have the feeling that this will happen a lot.

**The_Nightmare_Inspector has logged on.**

NightmareQueen99 - Hiruko! Finally.

The_Nightmare_Inspector - Sorry, I had to run from Mizuki.

NightmareQueen99 - *Has WTF face on*

The_Nightmare_Inspector - *Sighs* Mizuki was trying to make me happy.

NightmareQueen99 - . . .

The_Nightmare_Inspector - Yup.

NightmareQueen99 - Doesn't she know that we Baku are pessimists?

The_Nightmare_Inspector - That what I said, but she and Kairi didn't listen.

NightmareQueen99 - Danm.

The_Nightmare_Inspector - Anyway, I did find out from Shima that Hifumi was at the Delirium. He told Shima that he wanted to talk to me on the chatroom.

NightmareQueen99 - When?

The_Nightmare_Inspector - *Shrugs* Dunno. Shima didn't say.

NightmareQueen99 - Speaking of Hifumi, what about Kasumi?

The_Nightmare_Inspector - I talked to Mizuki, but she said she didn't say she called Kasumi.

NightmareQueen99 - Hmmm, I wonder what's up with her.

The_Nightmare_Inspector - Me too. By the way, what about our plan?

NightmareQueen99 - We try again. Only this time, we try Hifumi because he wants to talk with you.

The_Nightmare_Inspector - Alright. What now?

NightmareQueen99 - *Sweatdrops* Dunno.

The_Nightmare_Inspector - Wanna . . . I dunno, leave?

NightmareQueen99 - Sure.

**NightmareQueen99 has logged off.**

The_Nightmare_Inspector - I'm betting that I'll be the last on the chatroom next time . . .

**The_Nightmare_Inspector has logged off.**

**Cant_Touch_This has logged on.**

Cant_Touch_This - Hiruko? You here?

Cant_Touch_This - Danm it, I must have missed him.

**Cant_Touch_This has logged off.**

**SmexyGemEyes79 has logged on.**

SmexyGemEyes79 - Peeps? Anyone here?

SmexyGemEyes79 - DANM!

**SmexyGemEyes79 has logged off.**

**Me - Well, well, this is getting weirder by the second. **

**Why did Amaya and Hiruko call Kasumi in? Why is Kasumi leaving every time that Hifumi comes in? What is she hiding? Where did Amaya get the NIGHTMARE VIRUS? Will she use it again? Where did Kasumi go? Why did Hifumi ask Shima to tell Hiruko to meet him in the chatroom later? What is he hiding? Why was Mizuki trying to make Hiruko happy? What are Hiruko and Mizuki planning to do with Hifumi? Will Hiruko always be last in to leave the chatroom? Who is SmexyGemEyes79? What does SmexyGemEyes79 want? Why is Hifumi's screen name Cant_Touch_This? Why does Kairi and Shima come into the chatroom anyway? **

**Well, now it's 15 questions now. ANSWER THEM RIGHT AND WIN A CAKE!**

**Amaya - Review or get a nightmare from the Nightmare Queen herself.**


End file.
